Now its time to leave and turn to dust
by mainlysterek
Summary: -A continuation to the end of '5 song inspired Stiles/Derek moment's- Stiles can't get over what Derek told him in that club 2 weeks ago and he's determined to get some answers... answers that Derek doesn't have. Part 2 coming soon!


**Earlier** - _"H-hey Derek." I greet him awkwardly. He growls and tugs my elbow, signalling for me to follow him. He leads me into the mens bathroom and closes the door. Then locks it. "Please don't kill me I'm still young I have my whole life ah-" "Shut up Stiles. I'm not going to hurt you." he murmured before I could finish. "Then.. uh.. do you need something?" I ask, hoping to get out of here as soon as possible before he actually does kill me. "Yeah. Ive been meaning to tell you this for a while now... Stiles I crave you. Every part of me wants to be with you all the time. I want to protect you. I love you, Stiles." he breathes in a voice just above a whisper. "Wait...I don't get it I thought you hated me... I thought..." I don't even know what to say anymore. This cant be happening. He loves me? Me? An awkward little human that's uses sarcasm as a defense mechanism? "I know this might sound weird but your my...mate. My wolf and human side both chose you. That guy out there... when he was dancing with you.. I wanted to rip him in half. At the beach when you almost drowned...I nearly died." Derek huffs. Mate? I'm his mate? but mates are for life... "I don't know what I'm supposed to say." I whisper and he just chuckles. "You don't have to say anything. I'm just letting you know. If and when your ready for a relationship I'll be here Stiles. Waiting in the wings." he says while he unlocks the door and disappears into the bustling club._

**Two weeks later****_ - _**"Stilinski! Get your head out of your ass and pay attention!"

"Yessir coach." I mumble and flash him a saluting hand signal. Its been a few weeks since Derek 'exposed' his little secret to me and its been a living hell ever since. Everyday we have these things called 'pack meetings' at Scotts house and since they all insist that I'm 'pack' I have to go too. Since Dereks the alpha and all he never misses a meeting. I don't know whats more awkward, sitting in a room full of werewolves while you're the only human or having a broody alpha staring at you the whole time.

"Class dissmissed! Oh and Stilinski? Get those practice hours in. Greenburgs out this season and from last weeks game, you might be our only hope." Coach yells over the dismissel bell.

Great. I cant even enjoy actually _playing_ with the team because of that asshole. This has to end. I need to talk to him _without_ and room full of werewolves.

~~*.*~~

"Derek! I know you're here! Can you quit the brooding for a second and come talk?" I manage to pipe out while closing the door to this rickety old shack he calls a house.

"What do you want Stiles." a breathy voice tickles the back of my neck.

"JESUS! Can we PLEASE stop playing this 'scare the crap out of Stiles every time he comes over' game?!"

Derek chuckles and walks to the banister at the bottom of the stairs, taking a seat on the bottom step.

"Stiles. What do you want to 'talk' about." he says gruffer this time.

"I want to know why the hell you would say that to me at the club."

"What did I say?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID DONT ACT LIKE YOU DONT CUZ YOU DO."

"Actually, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're really gonna make me repeat it?"

Derek shrugs and makes a gesture for me to start talking.

"You said that you loved me and that I'm your mate." I mumble and shiver at the 'mate' part. Derek freezes. He sits up stiffly and stares me right in the eyes.

"I didnt say that." he says quickly and breaks our eye contact.

"Do you think you're funny? Do you even KNOW what I've been going through the past two weeks? Of course you said them I WAS THERE REMEMBER?"

"Stiles...thats the problem... I _dont_ remember. I dont remember _anything._" he says with a shaky voice. I can practiacally see the fear in his eyes.

"What do you mean you dont remember anything?"

"I dont remember anything about last night. All I _do_ know was that I was working out and then went to sleep. _Thats it_."

** PART 2 COMING SOON**


End file.
